elementalheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening
Awakening is the First of the Books in the series of Earth Fire the fire awakening is the First of the Eighteen Awakenings. the Fire Awakening happened when Lizzy got so mad that she superheated the air around her and because the gas was left in the on poistion from thier experiment it caught fire and created a destructive fireball the enveople the group Water Water was the secound of the Awakenings which happened at the schools indoor pool facility. When Wes and Caitlin swam the laps in great speed the class became suspecious, so when they "confronted" them about it. water got ripped from the pool covered the kids and pulled them back into the water Earth While waking to thier next class, two kids that pester them everyday come up and shove them in the dirt. Lexi fially has enough and an Earthquake insues. but when Chris lost his balace he create and oppisite force earthquake that casued a creator that they all fell in Wind When sitting out side enjoying the fresh breeze that was blowing in a girl came up behind kelly and dumped her water all over her. this caused Kelly to become angry with them and force this uncontrollable Torando the sweeped the girls off thier feet spun them around and them around and throw them into the school pond Electric During class in the computer lab the computers start going on the frizz and shut down. then lylans and carlos's hands start glowing with all electricity that they have collected. suddenly the electric started to discharge and shock and destroy all electrionic it come in contact with Ice the classroom tempurtature started dropping at an expontential rate to the point that the doors freeze shut, breathe can be seen, people started huddling up for warmth until the only people that are left awake are Annesly and Seth Wood During Lunch when they were sitting under the tree, Brian and Ashley overhear what some punks plan to do to the giant oak tree in the center of the school. and for some reason the tree told them that they have the power to stop them if they lent thier strenght to the tree. when they do the tree attacked the punk and stranded them on th very top of the tree Metal while walking through the hallway and talking to each other, Chris and Stephanie get shoved agaisnt the locker by some "school Bullies" the had enough and started to confront them about how they treat people. the "leader" countered their confrontation by shoving them against the locker doors. they get angry enough to have all the locker doors start opening and slamming close. freaked out they start to run until the locker doors get ripped of the surrond the bulling gang and knock them out Light Collin and Grace were just laying out in the Sun during lunch and when they went back inside after lunch grace was glowing and Collin was completely invisable Dark at the same time as the light mishapes with Collin and Grace, Taylor and Blake have darkness mishapes of thier own. Taylor was a walking shadow while blake couldn't touch a thing because he would phase though any solid objects